What A Drag
by AlexisAffectsYou
Summary: When Choji asks Shikamaru for dating advice, he decides to help his old friend out by giving him some pointers for getting girls that he bases off of his own hyperactive love life.
1. The Drag Begins

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my new story. This one will be several chapters, so stay tuned! I know that the characters (mainly Choji) are a bit OOC, but I truly believe that everyone gets a little weird when they're with their best friend! I hope it doesn't ruin the story for anyone, that would be a drag.

* * *

Shikamaru was strolling towards the Yakiniku Korean restaurant where he was planning to meet Chōji. When Shikamaru had received a phone call from Chōji, who was pleading with him to meet up as soon as possible, he had tried to coax his old friend to talk to him on the phone, but Chōji insisted that he needed to talk to him in person. _What a drag,_ Shikamaru thought. Not that he minded hanging out with Chōji; in fact, they were best friends. To the young genius, however, almost everything was a drag.

He approached the restaurant and began looking around for Chōji. As he entered, he saw his friend sitting at a table in the corner and went to join him.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Chōji said, a nervous looking grin on his face.

"Hello, Chōji," Shikamaru replied, and then sat down and began scanning his menu. Once they had picked out what they wanted, Shikamaru made small talk with Chōji until he was ready to talk about the reason they were here.

"So, Shikamaru…" the gentle giant laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Hm?" Shikamaru replied, meeting his gaze.

"So, uh…I was wondering….I know you…ya know, get a lot of girls," Chōji started slowly. "I guess I was wondering how you do that."

Shikamaru allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. The young genius knew he was a fine piece of ass, and even he could not deny that he got a lot of pussy. For once, Shikamaru did not think 'what a drag' at the prospect of doing something.

"It's like this, see? Winning over a woman is a lot like playing a game of shogi. You have to make the right moves, at exactly the right moment. Given that both parties are interested and you play the right moves, you can win the game and, hopefully, the woman." Chōji was hanging on to Shikamaru's every word.

"Wow, thanks," the gentle giant said. "Do you have any other tips for me?"

Shikamaru, starting to feel the drag of exerting effort to give relationship advice, replied, "I'm sure I could think of something, but why are you asking?"

His old friend laughed nervously, and his cheeks turned pink from embarrassment. Shikamaru waited patiently for Chōji to gain the courage to speak.

"Well, I was hanging out with Karui and things were going great, until I completely ruined the moment. I don't know what to do about it. She told me it was fine, but she seemed put off," Chōji explained briefly. The young genius's interest grew immensely at this, and he perked up to hear the rest.

"What a drag. What happened?" Chōji was blushing profusely at this point, but he trusted his friend and forced out his story.

"I asked Karui to go on a date with me. I was so shocked and happy that she agreed that I didn't think to prepare myself at all beforehand. Everytime I would think about the date, all I could think about was how beautiful she is, and how she's the first girl to ever pay me any real attention," Chōji began.

"So did you do something to ruin the date?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, actually. The date was perfect. It was the after that I messed up on. I walked Karui to the inn she was staying at, where she invited me in. Can you believe it? A real _girl_ actually went on a date with me and invited me to her room afterwards? I should have known it was too good to be true." Shikamaru perked up even more and listened to hear what happened next in this bizarre story of his friend's.

"We got to her room, and she kissed me. Full on the lips, with tongue and all. Things started picking up, and we were getting really into it. She was letting me touch her boobs, and her ass. Kissing was weird, but it was kind of hot. I guess she got tired of it, too, because she got on her knees and pulled down my jeans and started jacking me off. Her hands were so soft, it was incredible. But her hands didn't compare to her mouth, which she pushed on me next. She took almost my whole dick in and was sucking on it good. I thought she was going to suck the soul right out of me. All of a sudden, I got a really bad urge to pee. I assumed it was just my orgasm, ya know? I heard that sometimes that's what it can feel like." Chōji started shaking his head in shame. "I was trying to hold off my orgasm for as long as I could since we had only just begun, but the strain made me do something really embarrassing."

Shikamaru cocked his head at his friend, by now very intrigued and interested in hearing the rest of the story.

"The strain of trying not to cum too soon made me fart…loudly. All of a sudden, Karui stopped sucking my dick and looked up at me with this weird look on her face. It was as if she was disgusted by me. Being the idiot that I am, I asked the dumbest question that came to mind. I looked right at her and said, 'Oh…did you hear that?' Immediately afterwards, of course I realized how dumb I sounded. She looked offended, and she still hadn't said a single word since the blast from my ass. She apparently started to smell it then, because her face twisted up and she started to say something, which I'm pretty sure was that she wanted me to leave, when my dick chose that moment to open up and start spewing piss all over her. I had been hoping it was semen, but the smell was unmistakable. She definitely knew what it was. She screamed with an emotion I can only describe as horror, and then hurriedly stood and told me to leave."

Shikamaru was shocked; this story had taken a turn he hadn't been expecting. However, the only response he could think of was, "What a drag."

"I apologized many times, but she was having none of it. She said she was fine, but she practically threw me out of her room, and I haven't heard from her since." Chōji shook his head in desolation. "How did I mess up so badly?"

"Well, it seems like your game was okay until things actually started going," Shikamaru encouraged his friend. "Look here, I'm going to help you out, because you are my best friend and I think that you may have some potential. I'm going to give you some pointers based on my own sexual experiences that I've had with some of the other shinobi from our village. I'll start with the one who was the easiest to get in bed, and end with the one who was the most difficult. Maybe you'll learn a new move or two, and in the process maybe I can teach you how to control yourself." Chōji was uncertain if this could help him, but he had faith in his friend and decided to give it a try and nodded his head in agreement.

Shikamaru thought for a moment and then smiled. "I would have to say that we should start with…"


	2. Tenten's New Tool

"Tenten."

"Tenten?" Chōji asked, obviously surprised.

"Yeah. She was a real drag." Shikamaru replied.

Chōji, intrigued, said, "Go on."

"I went to the tool shop one day to replace my kunai, and she was hanging out there. When she saw me, she started talking to me about women's rights."

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Tenten said, waving.

"Hi," Shikamaru replied shortly.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

Shikamaru pointed at the kunai he was examining and answered, "I'm getting a kunai."

"Oh! That's cool," Tenten replied earnestly.

"I could be at home," Shikamaru said.

Tenten, unsure how to reply, hesitated and replied, "Oh…well I'm just stocking up weapons for my scrolls."

"What a drag."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked defensively.

"You should focus less on your weapons and focus more on your outfit." Tenten, shocked, had no reply but instead stared at Shikamaru open-mouthed. "You have a nice body, Tenten, you should wear something that shows it."

Tenten was shocked and angry, replied, "Don't objectify me like that! I am more than your stereotypes of women define me as!"

Shikamaru looked at the kunai, bored, and said, "How troublesome."

"Do you say that because I don't fit into the feminine standards that the world has set for me? I stand for the idea that women can do anything that men can do!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Not _anything._ " Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? Name one thing that you can do that I can't!"

"Well for starters, you can't contain your emotions like me. Girls are so emotional."

"Oh, is that what you think, Shikamaru?" Tenten said, predictably becoming very heated.

Shikamaru smirked at her once again, while picking up a kunai he was interested in.

"Well if that's how you feel then let me change your mind! Let's take this outside and settle it the ninja way!" Tenten challenged Shikamaru.

"That sounds like a drag," Shikamaru stated as he purchased the kunai he had settled on. He walked out, heading towards his family's home. Tenten followed him, trying to engage him in a fight until they passed her apartment on the way. Tenten stopped at her door and then called after Shikamaru before entering it.

"Well, at least I have my own apartment! There's something I can do that you can't, Shikamaru! So much for being a man!" At this, Shikamaru slowed, and then stopped. He turned around and looked at Tenten, a challenge in his eyes.

"So, you want me to prove I'm a man, hm?" Shikamaru asked. He chuckled once, then started walking towards Tenten, who had never stopped running her mouth.

"Yeah! Come here and prove it, why don't you? I can take you!" Shikamaru was now only a foot away from Tenten.

"Let's go inside, show me how much of a woman you really are," Shikamaru said condescendingly. Tenten hesitated, and looked at Shikamaru in shock. "Well?" Shikamaru challenged. When Tenten didn't reply, Shikamaru shrugged and started to turn away. "Just like I thought. You are a drag."

Tenten, determined, called out, "Wait!" and opened up her door, motioning for him to come inside. Shikamaru leisurely walked inside, then turned around and looked at Tenten expectantly, crossing his arms. Tenten, still unsure, stood there looking at him.

Shikamaru, who was getting bored, said, "Well if you aren't going to show me you can do anything I can do then why am I here? I could be at home." This brought Tenten's determination back to full force and she stepped up to Shikamaru.

"Show me what you can do, then, Shikamaru! I'll give it to you, times two! You'll be the one who can't stay unemotional! I'll have you begging for more!" Tenten exclaimed excitedly.

Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to take control of Tenten's body, and made her take off her clothes. Tenten was blushing, but her determination to prove Shikamaru wrong won over her embarrassment and she faced it head on. Shikamaru made her play with herself, watching with a smirk.

Tenten felt her fingers moving against her will, to her pussy. She started stroking it and fingering herself, with Shikamaru watching. She felt herself getting wet and she fought the feeling of pleasure. Shikamaru then made Tenten sit on her couch, with her legs apart, so he could go down on her. He ate her out, using his experienced tongue on her until she was calling out his name. Tenten had stopped fighting his jutsu and was letting herself experience the pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh, Shikamaru! Don't stop!" Tenten begged Shikamaru like this until she came on his face, and he sat up and wiped his mouth. Tenten sat on her knees and stared up at Shikamaru hungrily while she started unzipping his pants and pulling out his impressive seven-and-a-half-inch dick. She started sucking on it, or trying to, as Shikamaru thought. She had stretched her mouth over his dick, but was only moving her mouth down almost three inches and barely sucking. Soon, Shikamaru stopped her just because he was getting bored.

He laid down and she tried to crawl on top of him. He stopped her, and had her turn around so that he was looking at her ass. She sat on his dick slowly in a reverse cowgirl position, and moaned as she felt her walls stretch to accommodate his size. He put his hands on her ass cheeks and moved her up and down on his dick, until she found a rhythm and began riding him passionately. Finally, Shikamaru was mildly impressed. Her pussy was tight and clean, and although it was not the best, Shikamaru did not have many complaints. He enjoyed the sensation of her walls on his dick and the moans that she could not hold back.

He fucked her until he felt her cum on his dick and then began pushing himself to cum. Whenever he felt his balls tightening, Shikamaru pushed Tenten off his dick and told her to suck him while he came. Shikamaru put his hands around Tenten's two buns, and the tomboy gladly put her mouth to his dick, and licked the head until he started cumming all over her mouth and face. Shikamaru let out a solitary grunt as he came, and was quiet afterwards. Tenten stood to clean herself up, and looked at Shikamaru with a smile on her face.

"Wow, that was amazing, Shikamaru. Wouldn't you agree?" Shikamaru could not take Tenten seriously with his cum dripping off her chin on to her nipples, so he looked away and said nothing. When Tenten walked out, Shikamaru stood and began to get dressed. Tenten walked in and looked at him in shock. "Are you leaving? Don't you want to stay for dinner or something? I could always go for round two!" Tenten was trying to be flirtatious but Shikamaru was uninterested.

"What a drag. I told you women couldn't stay unemotional." Shikamaru said blatantly as he opened her door and walked out.

* * *

 _Present_

"See, Chōji, it's all about strategy. To get Tenten in bed, all I had to do was turn her biggest obsession, women's rights, against her. I tested that and she weakened easily. She thought she was proving something to me but really I was just getting exactly what I wanted," Shikamaru explained.

"Wow, you really did all that?" Chōji said, amazed.

"Yeah, it was a drag."

"So, who is the next girl?" Chōji questioned.

"The next one is…" the young genius thought for a moment, then said, "Sakura; she was a drag."


	3. Sakura's Weak Spot

"So what happened?" the gentle giant questioned the young genius.

"Well, it was like this, see…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

Shikamaru was leaving Tsunade's office after receiving information about the upcoming Chunin exams. As he shut the door, Sakura ran into him at full-force with a giant stack of papers in her arms. When Shikamaru felt the force of her body slam against his unexpectedly, he looked at her, bothered.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Shikamaru!" Sakura looked up at him as she knelt down to gather the papers she had been carrying. Shikamaru was about to say something like, "How troublesome," but stopped himself when he noticed how nice her thighs were looking now that she had started developing. He knelt down, and started helping her gather the papers she was carrying.

"Don't worry," he replied shortly, handing her the stack that he had gathered. She stood up and smiled at him.

"Thanks for helping me pick those up!" the pink haired kunoichi said gratefully. "What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"The Lady Hokage had some information for me about the upcoming Chunin exams," Shikamaru stated.

"Oh! That's exciting," the young girl replied. "Do you remember when we had the Chunin exams? That was crazy! You were really cool in that fight with Temari, though!"

The young genius shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, I could be at home," he stated casually. As an afterthought, he added, "I used to really doubt you, but you really started to improve after Sasuke skipped town."

"That's true enough," Sakura said uncertainly. "Thanks?" the pink-haired kunoichi seemed to question the young genius.

"Well, see you later," Shikamaru said as he started walking away.

Sakura waved apprehensively as Shikamaru left.

* * *

 _Present_

"That day, I planted the idea in Sakura's head that she was interested in me," Shikamaru explained to Chōji, bringing him out of the story.

"How did you do that?" Chōji asked.

"I helped her to pick up her papers, and I complimented the improvement of her skills. In addition, I played on her weakness: Sasuke, her elusive lover. It was only a matter of time before she came seeking me out," the young genius said matter-of-factly.

"So what happened next?" the gentle giant curiously replied.

"You were there," Shikamaru said with a laugh. Chōji's eyes widened and he looked confused. "Well, for part of it."

* * *

 _Flashback_

Sakura saw Shikamaru at the Yakiniku restaurant with Chōji, and after placing her order, approached their table awkwardly.

"Hey, Chōji. Hey, Shikamaru," the pink haired kunoichi said timidly.

Shikamaru nodded in her direction, and Chōji waved and replied, "Hey, Sakura! How are you?"

Sakura smiled at Chōji and replied, "I'm good. How are you two?"

The boys responded with positive sounds as they finished off their food. Chōji swallowed and said, "Great!"

Sakura's order came up, and she grabbed it off the counter as Chōji and Shikamaru began to stand. "Are you two leaving?" the pink haired kunoichi asked them. They nodded in response, and the trio walked out of the shop together. "Well, I'm going this way, I have to stop by my apartment before going back to Lady Tsunade's office." Seeing Shikamaru heading in her direction, she said, "Oh, are you coming this way, too?"

Shikamaru nodded in response. "I'm heading home. I have a mission in the morning. It's going to be a real drag."

"Oh okay!" Sakura responded. In an effort to make small-talk, the pink haired kunoichi said, "So, do you really think I've improved a lot since the Chunin exams?"

Shikamaru smirked, realizing that the young kunoichi had fallen for his set up. "Sure. I mean, you're still just a girl, but you're useful."

Sakura was unsure how to respond to this, and just said, "That's kind of degrading, you know."

Shikamaru looked at her questioningly. "Why don't women just accept compliments? How troublesome."

"That was a compliment?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru shrugged and continued walking.

After thinking a moment, he added, "Well, I guess it's no wonder."

The pink haired kunoichi looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when the one you love is always away on 'missions' and never compliments you, I guess it's hard to accept them."

Sakura looked at the young genius with tears in her eyes. "Don't say that! Sasuke loves me!"

"He might," Shikamaru said with a shrug. "That doesn't make it fair…to you."

Sakura looked down at her feet. She could not deny that she felt that Sasuke was unfair to her. She looked up and saw the door of her apartment approaching.

"You're right…it's not fair. What does it matter? No one else would want me anyway," Sakura whined. Shikamaru looked away and rolled his eyes, trying to hide his irritation.

"That's not true," Shikamaru told the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura slowed as they approached her door. Shikamaru stopped, his back to her, and said, "You know, if you ever need some company while Sasuke is gone…I could help."

Sakura gasped and looked at his back in surprise. "Sh..Shikamaru?" Sakura said, uncertainty in her shaking voice.

The young genius turned his body, and Sakura took in his sexy muscles and the look of disdain that seemed to permanently grace his face. Sakura was not really attracted to Shikamaru, but he seemed like a sweet guy and she decided that she deserved to have company while Sasuke was away.

"Would you like to come inside?" the pink haired kunoichi asked. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care and started walking towards the door of her apartment. Once inside, Sakura shut the door behind them and shyly approached Shikamaru.

"You know; it really isn't fair that Sasuke is away so much…" Sakura said sadly. "I deserve happiness too, right?" The young genius nodded at Sakura as she stepped closer to him. "Did you mean it when you said that you could keep me company?"

"I don't mind," Shikamaru replied.

The pink haired kunoichi had stepped within a few inches of Shikamaru's body, and she leaned forward and kissed him. Not one to be very intimate, Shikamaru quickly ended the awkward kiss and pushed her onto her knees. Sakura's eyes widened, as she had never done this before. Shikamaru boldly pulled out his dick, and looked down at her expectantly. Sakura wrapped her lips around his dick; she was a natural. She was sucking his dick with determination; taking as much as she could into her little mouth. It wasn't long before Shikamaru had his fingers twisted in the pink hair of the kunoichi, pushing her head down on his dick until she was deep throating him. Shikamaru was grunting and Sakura was gagging on his length.

Sakura pulled the dick out of her mouth and began to stand. She removed her top and shorts, and pressed her body against Shikamaru. He pushed her away, then sat on the couch and pulled her on top of him. Sakura slowly started sliding down onto Shikamaru's dick. He was shocked when he felt no barrier in her vagina. He had expected her to be a virgin, but the pink haired kunoichi rode his dick with passion. Shikamaru watched Sakura's tits bounce in his face as she bounced up and down on top of the young genius until she felt her walls clench on his dick, waves of pleasure rolling through her body as she cried out in climax. Shikamaru, feeling her pussy squeezing his dick, felt his balls tighten and pulled his dick out of her abruptly, jacking it off roughly until he came all over Sakura's tits and stomach.

Satiated, Shikamaru stood and began to dress while Sakura stood up and hesitated before going to the bathroom. Shikamaru had the feeling that Sakura was beginning to say something intimate, so he stopped her before she could.

"You know, I think this should be a one-time thing, Sakura," the young genius said bluntly. Sakura's face fell, but she nodded and walked towards her bathroom. Shikamaru, now finished dressing, left the apartment and went home.

* * *

 _Present_

"I can't believe you really fucked Sakura!" Chōji exclaimed.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. All I had to do was flatter her and remind her of Sasuke, the guy that she loves who will never love her back."

"Sakura really wasn't a virgin?" Chōji questioned. He looked off in the distance and then said, "I wonder who else she did it with."

The young genius looked at his friend, deep in thought. He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Sakura was there, so I'm sure it was a drag."

Chōji laughed loudly and prompted his friend for the next story.

"So, who was next?"


	4. A Different Kind of Flower

"The next one…" Shikamaru thought. Finally settling, Shikamaru looked at his friend with a smile on his face. "Ino," he stated, and Chōji's eyes widened.

"No way!" Chōji exclaimed. "Ino? Are you crazy?"

Shikamaru smirked at the gentle giant and shook his head.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Ino approached Shikamaru on his way home from training one day.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" the blonde kunoichi greeted her teammate.

"Hi, Ino," Shikamaru replied.

"I need your help!" Ino stated boldly.

"Right to the point, hm?" the young genius replied.

"My father wants me to find this flower. It's called a Morning Glory and it's supposed to have some kind of special awakening effect. There are many kinds, but we're looking for one that only blooms at night, called the _Ipomoea muricata_ ," Ino explained.

"What a drag," Shikamaru stated. "Why do you need my help?"

"Because, you're my teammate and no one else came to mind," The blonde kunoichi tried to persuade her old friend. Shikamaru looked away dramatically.

"I'd love to help, but it sounds like a real-," Ino excitedly cut him off mid-sentence.

"Really? That's great!" Ino grinned at Shikamaru who made a noise that can be described only as akin to discomfort.

"Ah, yeah…but like I was saying, it sounds like a real drag," Shikamaru said.

The young kunoichi's face fell and she decided to try another tactic. She stood closer to Shikamaru and looked up at him through her eyelashes, trying to flirt with him. "Come on, Shikamaru…Can't you help me out just this once?"

Shikamaru looked down at her strangely and asked, "Do you have something in your eye, Ino?"

Ino stepped back, embarrassed, then quickly got heated. "You are so rude, Shikamaru! How can you be so smart and dimwitted at the same time? I'm just trying to ask my old teammate for a little help but you don't even care about me enough to do that!"

Shikamaru sighed in relief; he knew how to handle this Ino much better than a flirtatious one.

"I could be at home," Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes.

Ino steamed a few feet away, and grabbed Shikamaru's arms before shaking him dramatically. "You know what? You're coming with me now whether you like it or not! You've been so rude to me that you owe me that much!" Ino began dragging Shikamaru along with her towards the woods. Shikamaru reluctantly allowed her to drag him along, but too lazy to actually fight for dominance. When they reached the woods, Ino started searching for the flower her father had asked for.

"We're looking for a sweet smelling, purple or pink blossom on a vine," Ino told the bored young genius.

"If it only blooms at night, how are we supposed to find it now?" the practical young shinobi questioned. Ino hesitated, and then dramatically sighed as she leaned against a tree. The sun was setting, but Ino guessed it would be another thirty minutes before they even had a chance of seeing the flower.

The young genius leaned against a tree with his hands behind his head. He stared boldly at his scantily clad old teammate.

"I know how we can pass the time…" Shikamaru said suggestively.

"Oh, yeah?" Ino said, a challenge in her voice. "And what do you suggest?"

"Remember when we used to spar and see who could win in a battle of wills between us?" Ino watched as Shikamaru took a familiar stance, realizing too late what he was attempting. The shadow creeping out from the tree gave the young genius an advantage, and he used his shadow to take control of her. "Looks like nothing much has changed, Ino. I can still beat you easily." Ino fought Shikamaru's control with all her strength but was unable to shake his control.

When Ino realized that she was not winning, she conceded and Shikamaru released her. Ino had not sparred with her old teammate in a long time, and she was enjoying herself more than she had originally thought she might. The two teammates laughed at how little their dynamic had changed since they were genin. "Well, that didn't pass much time," Ino said, looking over at the still setting sun. She looked back at Shikamaru, who looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh, so you want more?" Shikamaru challenged. Ino took a fighting stance and accepted the challenge.

Instead of doing what Ino initially expected, the young genius used his shadow strangle jutsu on the kunoichi this time. Ino felt her airways constrict as she leaned her weight against the tree for support. Shikamaru watched with pleasure while her fit body squirmed in the restraints of his shadow jutsu.

Ino would never admit it to Shikamaru, but the feeling of Shikamaru's shadows constricting her body and squeezing her throat was arousing. She felt her pussy getting wet beneath her short skirt, and resisted the urge to moan. Ino closed her eyes and turned her face upward, writhing in arousal. Shikamaru could tell that he had her in his reach. As the sun finally began disappearing over the horizon, Shikamaru walked closer to Ino, watching her tits as they bounced with her struggles. He overheard her moans and knew that she wanted him.

Shikamaru removed her top, freeing her big breasts from their restraints and letting them flop to their natural position on her chest. Seeing she had no protests, Shikamaru grabbed each tit with one hand and squeezed her juicy breasts happily. He put one pink nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, hearing her finally moan out his name when she lost her ability to fight.

When Shikamaru came up for air, night had fallen and a pungent smell had spread through the clearing. He looked around, and saw that the clearing they were in was full of purple and white flowers glowing in the moonlight. Unwilling to wake Ino from her pleasure driven trance just yet, Shikamaru pinched one of her nipples, making her gasp while he broke one flower off of its vine and started touching her with the delicate petals.

He circled each of her breasts and tickled each nipple with the soft blossom, causing several soft gasps to escape from his old teammate. He then pulled down Ino's skirt and pushed his fingers against the cloth covering her damp pussy. Ino moaned loudly as she felt his fingers rubbing against her sensitive flower, and felt herself grew even more wet as she inhaled deeply. Ino did not fight as Shikamaru pulled down her panties, and pushed two digits into her waiting vagina.

Ino called out in pleasure, then began to go wild when she felt something brushing softly against her clit. She thought it was Shikamaru's tongue, and she cried out in ecstasy. When waves of pleasure began rolling through Ino's body, she opened her eyes and looked down at Shikamaru in a dreamlike trance. When she saw the glowing white and purple flower between Shikamaru's fingers, her eyes opened wide.

"Is that…is that the _Ipomoea muricata?_ " Shikamaru nodded and sniffed it, pulling away quickly when he realized that the sweet scent of the flower had been tainted by the smell of Ino's not-so-fresh pussy. The blonde kunoichi was oblivious to Shikamaru's reaction, finally looking around the clearing that was filled with these magical flowers. She took another deep breath in and noticed the sweet smell that surrounded her.

Suddenly, Ino began to feel reinvigorated, and grabbed Shikamaru's vest before pulling him closer to her. "Make me feel good, Shikamaru. I want you," Ino pleaded with the young genius

Shikamaru obliged, pulling out his hard dick. Ino began stroking it before getting on her knees and putting it in her mouth. Ino's mouth felt experienced and the young genius enjoyed the way that she fondled his balls with his cock deep in her mouth. He couldn't deny that he wanted to fuck Ino, even if he did believe she was a ho.

Shikamaru grabbed the long blonde ponytail and yanked Ino onto her feet. She looked at him hungrily, licking her lips. He turned the kunoichi and pushed her up against a tree, pushing his toned body up against hers and rubbing his dick on her wet pussy. Shikamaru placed his hand behind one of Ino's knees and lifted it up to give him better access. When he slipped his dick into her wet pussy, he was surprised to find it pleasantly firm, although he would not describe her as 'tight.' He fucked her from behind, one hand holding onto her big tit, and the other keeping her leg up, his rapid and deep movements causing the blonde kunoichi to moan in rhythm with each penetration. Ino felt her orgasm building slowly, relishing in the pleasure that she found in being pushed up against a tree in the woods, fucking her old friend.

As Ino felt her climax draw near, she breathily called out, "Oh, Shikamaru! Sh..Shika…Shikamaru! I'm cumming!" Shikamaru pumped harder into her pussy at her encouragement, until he felt his balls tightening with his own climax. Shikamaru pulled out of Ino's pussy and aimed his dick so that he came all over her gorgeous ass and back. Ino turned around and leaned heavily against the tree, panting. He watched her healthy breasts swaying with the movement of her chest.

"Wow, Shikamaru," she said, impressed. "You sure know what you're doing with that." She winked at him and continued trying to catch her breath. Shikamaru was dressing already when Ino ran her fingers through her hair and suddenly looked disgusted. "Oh, my God! You came in my hair?!" She shrieked. Shikamaru shrugged in response.

He grabbed a few of the flowers off the vines and handed them to her. She looked at him, her anger still plain on her face.

"I helped you find the flowers your father asked for," Shikamaru stated, "although I'm not sure why he wants flowers that arouse people." Ino looked at Shikamaru in horror as she, too, pondered on this thought. Shikamaru began walking leisurely towards home, away from Ino.

The now cum-stained kunoichi called after the young genius angrily, "Now hold on a minute! You can't just leave me here like this! I need help! You can't just cum in a girl's hair and then walk off and leave her!" Shikamaru continued walking away.

* * *

 _Present_

"Wow, that was impressive," the gentle giant told Shikamaru.

The young genius looked at his friend with a smirk on his face. "It was a drag."

Chōji shook his head at his old teammate in awe. "I still don't understand how you did that."

"It's all about inferring what your partner wants. I knew that Ino likes it dirty, so I turned her on by using my shadow strangle jutsu on her. I got lucky with those flowers. Use your surroundings to your advantage. Tools, toys, nature, you name it. Anything is fair game," the lecherous shinobi explained.

Chōji nodded in understanding. He was really learning a lot from his old friend. Chōji started thinking about using his new techniques on Karui, and got excited just thinking about it.

Shikamaru looked pointedly down at Chōji's quickly swelling crotch, and then looked at him questioningly.

Chōji followed Shikamaru's gaze and blushed bright red. "Sorry, man. I was just thinking about your stories, and Karui…" Chōji trailed off in his explanation, when he noticed Shikamaru waving it off. Chōji breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's alright, Chōji, just don't tell anyone. It would be real drag if they found out about all this."


	5. The Wet Widow

Having long since finished their food, Shikamaru and Chōji paid for their meals and stood to leave. Chōji blushed when he noticed his chode creating a tent in his pants. He quickly tried to adjust himself, and although Shikamaru looked away in respect for his friend, the short and stocky boner had not gone unnoticed by Shikamaru.

"Let's take this conversation somewhere else," the young genius casually suggested.

"We can go back to the Akimichi house," Chōji replied.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, and the two shinobi headed in the direction of Chōji's home.

"So how many more stories do you have, Shikamaru?" the gentle giant asked curiously.

"Hm. Two more," Shikamaru decided.

"Who are they?" Chōji asked.

"The next one was Kurenai," the stoic shinobi stated matter-of-factly.

"Kurenai sensei?" the powerful Akimichi ninja said in disbelief. His jaw dropped as his old friend nodded in affirmation. "Now this I have to hear!" Chōji exclaimed excitedly.

"It was a drag, really," Shikamaru said, shaking his head. The gentle giant lumbering to Shikamaru's side was having none of it, though. He encouraged his friend to continue, and the unemotional shinobi nodded his head in assent. "Here's how it happened…."

 _Flashback_

Shikamaru was watching Mirai for Kurenai one afternoon. The little squirt was rather rambunctious that day, so Shikamaru decided that some fresh air and exercise would be good for her.

"Shika-nii! Hurry!" the excited two-year-old rushed the young man she had come to think of as a brother. Shikamaru continued to stroll along at his usual, slow pace. He watched his young companion from a few feet behind. The little girl never wandered off from Shikamaru's side when they were together; she adored him. The young genius was not concerned about the little girl running ahead out of his reach, so he continued on leisurely.

When Mirai walked past a corner, she ran into a small group of her other friends: Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"Hey, Mirai!" Shino and Kiba greeted the young girl. Akamaru trotted up to the excited young girl and licked her face excitedly. Mirai giggled and wrapped her arms around Akamaru.

Mirai excitedly responded to their greeting, "Uncle Buggy! Kibamaru! Akakiba!"

Kiba took the young girl onto his back and started piggybacking her up and down the street. It was not long before the two shinobi offered to take Mirai off of Shikamaru's hands for a bit. The young genius did not see an issue with it, so he left the little girl with his fellow shinobi.

Deciding that it would be best to let Kurenai know where her daughter was, Shikamaru headed back to her house where he found her doing household chores.

The young genius rapped lightly on the door twice and entered, then greeted Kurenai who had just entered the room.

"Hey, Kurenai," Shikamaru said, sounding bored.

"Where is Mirai?" the suddenly panicked sensei asked, alarmed when she noticed her daughter's absence.

"Kiba and Shino showed up, and…. well…you know," Shikamaru began explaining. At this, Kurenai visibly relaxed and invited Shikamaru to sit down. They both sat on Kurenai's couch and started talking about Mirai and missions that Shikamaru had recently completed.

"You know, Shikamaru," Kurenai began, scooting a little closer to the young shinobi, "I'm really impressed with the way that you have grown in the past couple of years. You were always very… _mature_ for your age, but I really have enjoyed seeing you grow into a man." Sometime in the middle of her little speech, Kurenai had reached a hand out and placed it cautiously on Shikamaru's knee. Shikamaru, knowing how to recognize an opportunity when it was knocking at his door, leisurely leaned back and placed an arm on the back of the couch.

Kurenai relaxed into the couch, and her hand consequently slid up Shikamaru's thigh. She squeezed the top of his muscular leg and smiled at him flirtatiously. The young genius knew how to take a hint; he returned her gesture and rubbed the inside of her thigh with his hand. The sex-starved widow was panting heavily with arousal and willingly allowed his hand to brush against her sensitive vagina through her clothes until she was soaking wet with need.

"Sh…. Shikamaru…" Kurenai breathed out heavily, putting out a hand to stop him. At her resistance, the young genius pulled back his hands and waited patiently for her to compose herself. She panted for a few moments before her breathing returned to normal, and she looked at the young shinobi with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru… I should never have acted so… unprofessional," Kurenai said, ducking her head in embarrassment. Shikamaru awkwardly put his hand on the sensei's back, and patted her gently.

"It's not a big deal," the young genius said calmly. "Just please stop crying." At this, Kurenai looked at Shikamaru in shock. His last comment sounded both like a concerned plea and an agitated command.

Kurenai shook her head in an attempt to clear it, and then continued trying to explain herself.

"I just… You know, ever since Asuma lost his life, mine hasn't been the same. I'm strong for Mirai, but sometimes I just want to feel that security again." Shikamaru looked at Kurenai questioningly, and she continued. "The security of having a strong man hold you in his arms and make you feel like you're on fire…." Kurenai drifted off, shame written across her face.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Kurenai," the young genius told the sensei. She looked up at him in shock.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shikamaru," Kurenai responded, her flushed cheeks becoming more red.

"I'm serious." Kurenai looked at Shikamaru with disbelief in her eyes. Seeing her look, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked off in the distance. "How troublesome…"

"What is?" the widow demanded.

"I should not have to explain to my elder shinobi that feeling lust two years after the death of their husband is normal," Kurenai looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "You're an attractive woman, Kurenai. You don't deserve to be lonely all the time. You need release, too," the young genius reasoned.

"But… Asuma… You were his student…" Kurenai trailed off.

"I promised Asuma that I would help you and Mirai in his absence, and I don't make promises I can't keep. Let me help you," Shikamaru persuaded, rubbing the elder shinobi's knee.

Kurenai gazed at Shikamaru, a helpless look in her eyes, and gave in to temptation. She leaned into Shikamaru and kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced for a moment before Shikamaru began rubbing Kurenai's pussy through her pants. He felt her wet heat, and felt his cock grow in response. The young genius pushed harder against the sensei's pussy, weakening her knees and causing a moan to release uninhibited from Kurenai's mouth.

Determined to satisfy Kurenai's hungry pussy, Shikamaru swiftly stood and started removing both of their clothes. Kurenai hurriedly tore at her own clothing, yearning to feel Shikamaru touching her in her most sensitive place. When the young genius removed Kurenai's panties, he looked down at her wet pussy. As he slowly slid two fingers inside of her, Kurenai tilted her head back and moaned loudly. Smirking at the reaction of his elder sensei, Shikamaru bent his head and licked Kurenai's pussy with gusto. The widow's body bucked wildly each time his tongue passed over her clit, and each penetration that his fingers made elicited a satisfactory moan from Kurenai.

As Kurenai's climax began building, Kurenai entwined her fingers into Shikamaru's ponytail, holding his face tightly to her vagina. As the waves of pleasure began rocking her body, Kurenai cried out in ecstasy and began squirting all over Shikamaru's face. When Shikamaru finally came up for air, his face was slick with the moisture of her cum, and the experienced widow watched excitedly as some of her pussy juices congealed at the point of the young shinobi's chin and dripped onto his chest, leaving a shiny trail as it traveled straight to his erect dick.

Kurenai turned around and bent over the couch, looking back at the young shinobi with a knowing look. Shikamaru gazed at the MILF's round ass as he approached it from behind and started rubbing his dick on her wet pussy lips and asshole.

Shikamaru pushed his dick into his companion's pussy, listening to her moan of pleasure with pride. He fucked her with short, fast strokes, pushing his dick balls-deep into Kurenai's pussy. As Kurenai came for a second time, she called out Shikamaru's name and lowered her face onto the couch cushion, sticking her ass farther into the air. Shikamaru lubricated a finger with some of Kurenai's pussy juices and started playing with her tight asshole. Still fucking her pussy, the young genius began stretching her ass with first one finger, and then two. Kurenai's growing moans encouraged him to continue, and soon Shikamaru was thrusting three fingers in and out of Kurenai's asshole.

Shikamaru slid out of the sensei's pussy one last time, and then began pushing his dick into her asshole. Kurenai cried out from both pain and pleasure. The more that the young shinobi fucked her ass, the more enjoyable it became. Shikamaru was soon drilling Kurenai's ass like he was an oil rig. When Shikamaru felt his balls tightening, he gave himself over to the pleasure, and came in Kurenai's glory hole.

When the young genius pulled his dick out of Kurenai's ass, his semen began oozing out of her gaping anus and he watched in pleasure as he began dressing. Kurenai slowly righted herself, and then sat looking at the young shinobi with satisfaction plain on her face. "Wow, Shikamaru…I didn't know you had that in you…" the elder woman said with a nervous chuckle.

Shikamaru shrugged and smirked as he pulled up his pants. He looked down to tuck his now flaccid dick into his pants, and looked at it in confusion for a moment before the horror dawned on him. The young genius was disgusted and mortified; his flaccid cock was streaked with brown lines of shit from Kurenai's asshole. Shikamaru quickly excused himself from the residence, and went immediately to the hot springs to wash his shit-streaked meat stick.

 _Present_

"Wow, that was intense," Chōji said. The duo had arrived at Chōji's house a while ago, and were sitting in his bedroom, talking about Shikamaru's sexual escapades.

In spite of the rather gross ending of Shikamaru's last story, Chōji still could not manage to get his boner to recede. If anything, Chōji's dick kept filling with more and more blood, getting harder with every passing moment. His observant friend did not miss any of this, watching his dick grow with interest.

"Shikamaru, this advice is great and all…. but…" Chōji trailed off, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. The young genius tilted his head in the direction of his friend, waiting on him to finish. "What if…no one finds me attractive? I'm a lot bigger than some of the other guys…"

"Chōji, do you remember when I told you that some people find skinny people attractive, and some people like people with a little more meat on them?" Chōji nodded at his friend in affirmation, and Shikamaru continued. "There will always be people who think you aren't attractive; you have to remember that there are also always people who think you are."

Chōji scoffed. "Oh, yeah? Like who?"

"Well, Karui, obviously, or she would never have given you a chance to begin with," Shikamaru reasoned. Chōji seemed to accept this, and Shikamaru continued. "I certainly don't have any issues with bigger people." At this, Chōji looked at his old friend in shock. In response, Shikamaru looked pointedly down at his friend's bulging crotch.

"What do you mean?" Chōji questioned cautiously.

"Just that I personally prefer people with more meat on them. Looks better, to me." Shikamaru stopped and pretended to think. "You know…if you wanted to practice before trying anything with Karui, I can help," the young shinobi offered selflessly.

"You don't have to do that, Shikamaru…." Chōji trailed off and looked away in embarrassment.

"I want to," Shikamaru simply stated.

Chōji then acquiesced, allowing his oldest friend to free his dick of its earthly restraints and grasp it with a firm hand, jerking up and down to stimulate a reaction from the gentle giant. Shikamaru was surprised when he saw that Chōji was uncircumcised; his hard dick peeping out from the folds of his extra skin like shit coming out of a sea slug. Chōji quickly began panting heavily at his friend's touch, and he looked down to see the growing bulge of Shikamaru's dick. In his gratitude to his best friend, Chōji blindly released the dick of the young genius and began stroking it in return. The two shinobi stroked each other's cocks with pleasure and uncertainty. The young genius could appreciate his friend's dick. Although it was nothing impressive in length, it was surprisingly so in girth. Chōji's dick was the true definition of a chode: almost thicker than it was tall. Even though Chōji's dick could only have been about six and a half inches, his girth spanned almost 2 inches; in other words, a short and fat dick, and uncut to top it all off. Shikamaru simultaneously enjoyed the sensation of Chōji's big, soft hands rubbing on his hard dick, bringing him closer and closer to climax.

Chōji, not surprisingly, came first, spewing his white hot baby gravy all over Shikamaru's hands and face. Not long afterwards, Shikamaru felt his own body tensing up and relished in the tightening of his balls. When the young genius released, his own shining semen came sparking out of the tip of his dick, spraying down on Chōji and marking the room with the smell of Shikamaru's sweat and cum.

"Oh, man," Chōji laughed nervously. "I've never done anything like that before."

Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head. "Me neither."

"So…do you have any other stories to share?"

"Maybe one more…" Shikamaru said with a smirk. He had, of course, saved the best for last.


	6. The Main Hoe

"This one is a little different, Chōji," the young genius told his old friend.

"Really? Why is that?" the gentle giant questioned him.

"This one was the hardest. I wanted her for years before I finally got the chance; when I did, I caught something," Shikamaru explained.

"You caught something?! What did you catch?" Chōji exclaimed.

"I caught these feelings…" the young genius said, looking away as his eyes glazed over thinking about the woman who had finally made him feel alive and interested.

"Feelings?" the gentle giant asked, relaxing as understanding dawned on his face. "Oh, you mean…. Temari?" Chōji asked. The young genius nodded his head and met his friend's gaze. "Please, go on," the gentle giant said, intrigued. The young shinobi gazed off into the distance and began his final story.

"Temari and I were on our way back to the Hidden Leaf after completing a mission…."

* * *

 _Flashback_

Shikamaru ran beside Temari as they raced through the treetops. Evening had fallen, and all afternoon storm clouds had been closing in overhead, dimming the remaining light glinting through the leaves around them.

The young genius looked through breaks in the leaves towards the sky and noticed how dark the clouds had gotten. "A bad storm is brewing," the shinobi mentioned to his female partner. Temari looked up and began slowing her pace, her companion following suit.

"We're only a few more hours away from the Leaf," the sand shinobi said, undeterred. "We can make it."

Shikamaru sighed and crossed his arms, saying, "That sounds like a drag. Lady Tsunade can wait until morning."

Temari looked at the leaf shinobi and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms defiantly. "Don't be so lazy, Shikamaru." Shikamaru smiled slightly at his partner's fiery nature, unperturbed.

"You would only sleep in the village tonight anyway." The young shinobi shook his head and looked off into the distance. "I say we take cover for the night."

The blonde ninja sighed heavily at her companion, preparing herself to argue. However, at that moment, a loud crack of thunder startled the two young shinobi, followed by a bright flash of lightening that illuminated both of their faces in the dark evening. Temari then conceded, and followed Shikamaru to the ground where they looked for a safe place to set up their tents. When the two shinobi found a clear and secluded space to sleep, the wind had begun whipping around them, causing their clothes and hair to flap around in every direction.

When Temari pulled out her tent, it unexpectedly flew out of her hands and caught the wind, flying away into the darkness before either of the shinobi had a chance to stop it. The blonde ninja gasped and stared at the last spot she had seen it in dismay.

"What a drag," the rather insensitive shinobi said as he pulled his own tent out and began locking it on to posts that he had thought to secure before pulling out his tent. His female partner gasped angrily and crossed her arms. "You can share my tent," Shikamaru said suddenly. At this, Temari's face transformed quickly from anger to surprise, and she regarded her partner with curiosity and suspicion.

At this moment, the clouds suddenly bottomed out, and a heavy shower of cold water began falling on the two shinobi. Within moments, both of their clothes clung to their bodies. Having no other options, Temari quickly agreed to Shikamaru's proposal and helped him secure the last few locks before hastily ducking into the tent, followed by her male companion, who zipped the flaps shut behind him.

Once inside the confines of the tent, both shinobi relaxed. Although the wind beat at the sides of their tent viciously, and they listened to the patter of hundreds of raindrops hitting their tent like tiny pebbles falling from the sky, they felt safe from the rain inside the makeshift shelter.

Shikamaru and Temari sat on opposite sides of the tent, talking casually as they wrung water from their hair and waited for their wet clothes to dry some.

"You know, it doesn't rain like this in the Sand Village," the blonde ninja said, as another crack of lightening boomed outside.

"That's a drag," Shikamaru replied. "I like the rain," he said thoughtfully.

Temari looked at the handsome shinobi across the tent as lightening brightened the space, making shadows fall across his face and illuminating his dark brown eyes, and she couldn't help but agree. "It's nice," she said, smiling at her companion.

Shikamaru looked at her and felt an odd and irresistible urge to smile back at the cute blonde ninja. "You should visit the Leaf more often," the young genius casually remarked.

"You think?" his female companion asked, looking at him curiously. The leaf shinobi looked into his partner's eyes and nodded. Temari laughed nervously, and then casually asked, "Why is that?" The young genius scratched the back of his head, and glanced away. He mumbled something unintelligible, and Temari prodded the young man to repeat himself.

"It's…nothing," Shikamaru said reluctantly. Temari did not readily accept this for an answer, and continued to push her partner until he finally conceded. The young genius spoke slowly, with pauses in between each thought. Temari knew that the intelligent shinobi was thinking out each statement that he spoke before it left his mouth, carefully considering his choice of words. "You know, most things to me are a drag. Almost everything that I do, I like to think that I would rather be at home. Missions, chunin exams, and training are all tedious tasks that I would rather not be taking on. The only time I don't think that…is when I'm with you."

Shikamaru stopped speaking, but Temari was speechless. The young genius himself was surprised. He rarely spoke so much at one time, and he even more rarely found himself expressing his emotions to his female partners. However, he found that every word he had spoken rang true—Temari was special.

Blushing, Temari looked into the young shinobi's eyes, searching for any sign of deceit. Her eyes betrayed the hope she felt as they glistened with tears she wouldn't permit to fall. The blonde shinobi had wondered if Shikamaru reciprocated her feelings for many years, and hearing his words brought the sand ninja both happiness and fear. Not one to show any weakness, Temari gathered her courage. Finding no signs of treachery in the brown eyes of her companion, she finally found the words and replied coyly, "You really like to mess with people's emotions, don't you?"

Shikamaru shook his head, looking down. "That's too much work…with you."

Temari looked at the shinobi, surprised. "What makes me so special?" she asked her partner, genuinely curious but masking it with defiance.

Shikamaru shrugged, and Temari looked offended until he began speaking. "You're beautiful," the young genius said matter-of-factly as his eyes scanned Temari's body. The blonde ninja blushed and looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. "You're intelligent," Shikamaru stated, waiting until she met his eyes once again to continue. "Lastly, you're strong," the young genius said. Temari's eyes shined with the hope she had that Shikamaru was speaking the truth.

While Temari processed what the leaf ninja had just told her, the two shinobi pulled out their sleeping bags and laid them on the ground, unrolling them in silence. When they laid down side by side, Temari finally spoke.

"None of those things are special," the blonde ninja said meanly.

Shikamaru stared up towards the top of the tent, and sighed dramatically. "Not alone, but together they make for one hell of a foe." Hearing the sudden sharp tone in Shikamaru's voice, Temari looked at the usually calm shinobi in shock.

"What's your problem?" she asked confrontationally.

"Can't you just accept the compliment?" the irritated young shinobi asked. Temari looked down and blushed, embarrassed that she had made an ass of herself.

"Of course," the blonde ninja said suddenly. "Thank you…Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked at her in surprise. "You're…welcome."

The two ninja laid next to each other in awkward silence for a moment.

Shikamaru thought about the blonde ninja next to him; she was aggravating and rude, and sometimes annoying. However, her more outstanding attributes were cunning, clever, and sexy. He couldn't deny that he wanted her, and he wanted her to want him too. _This should be easy,_ the young genius thought. _I've slept with a handful of other girls…why is this one so hard?_ _I can do this…_

After pepping himself up for his first move, Shikamaru turned his head and looked down at the beautiful sand shinobi beside him. He tentatively reached out a hand and touched Temari's, surprised to feel her shaking. Concerned, he sat up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

Temari laughed at the worried look on Shikamaru's face, and reassured him, "I'm fine, Shikamaru. I'm just shaking from the cold." Hearing this, the young genius scooted closer to the sand shinobi and put his arm around her cautiously. She tensed, and the leaf ninja thought that the defiant young woman would protest, but was glad when she relaxed her shivering body into his warm one.

"Your clothes are still very wet," Shikamaru observed.

"So are yours," Temari said blatantly.

"I'm sorry, is it making it worse?" Shikamaru asked her, once again concerned. Temari shook her head, but the leaf ninja was already removing his vest and shirt, revealing trim abs and firm biceps that flexed as he moved.

Momentarily stunned by the sexy sight before her, Temari stared at the young shinobi's body. Whenever she found her words again, she stopped him. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Shikamaru stopped his movements and looked at her in confusion. "I didn't want my wet clothes to make you any colder," he explained. He leaned back and put his arm out, inviting Temari to lay in his arms, against his bare chest. Temari complied, and laid down, pressing her shaking body into his. They both silently reveled in the sensations; Shikamaru felt his companion's breasts pressing into his side, and he imagined what squeezing them would be like, and Temari allowed her hands to roam his chest, feeling the smooth skin under her palm move as he breathed deeply.

After a few minutes, Temari's body was still shaking, and Shikamaru sighed. "I'm not trying to be inappropriate, but…it might be easier to warm you up if you didn't have these wet clothes on."

Temari abruptly sat up and looked at him, outraged. "How dare you?" she demanded.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said, shaking his head. "I was just saying."

Temari looked down at the leaf ninja curiously, relaxing her body as she thought about his intentions. The young genius silently stared up at the top of the tent and waited for his companion to speak.

After deciding that Shikamaru meant no harm, Temari replied. "I'm sorry," she said shortly. Shikamaru did not look at her, but continued looking up. "I shouldn't presume anything about you, Shikamaru." At this, the leaf ninja turned his head towards her and waited for her to continue. Temari didn't know what else to say, so she bashfully stood and untied the red sash around her waist and allowed her kimono to fall open. Shikamaru's gaze still held Temari's as her black kimono slipped down her arms and her body was suddenly bare.

Shikamaru watched as first, his blonde companion's full breasts were exposed. The kimono slid farther down to reveal a smooth, firm stomach. The sand ninja blushed when the smooth black fabric hit the ground and the only things that remained on her body were her fishnet stockings and her black panties. She quickly laid down next to the leaf ninja and covered her body with her sleeping bag. Shikamaru held the sand ninja close until the shivers steadily began to slow, and then stop. Whenever Temari's body was finally still, Shikamaru looked at the naked blonde ninja next to him.

Shikamaru lightly touched the sand shinobi's side with his fingertips, causing her to squirm in response. Temari laughed and tried to pull away, causing the young genius to press his hand against her back until she stilled, and he began rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. Remembering his companion's breasts jiggling magnificently against his side when she felt his touch, the leaf ninja unconsciously let his hand travel lower and lower on Temari's back until he was rubbing her ass. Lost in the sensation of Shikamaru's touch, the sand ninja did not protest but pressed her body even closer to the young genius in response.

Shikamaru placed his free hand under Temari's chin and lifted it, turning his head until their lips met. Both shinobi felt explosions go off as their tongues began dancing, battling for dominance in a passionate kiss that had them groping at each other's bodies shamelessly—Shikamaru cupping the blonde ninja's breast in one hand and her ass in the other, and Temari clutching her partner's body, pressing herself wantonly against her partner, feeling his dick grow in response.

Shikamaru had not been expecting such a positive response from his partner, but he said nothing to avoid ruining their moment. The blood was rushing to his dick, and the feeling of the blonde ninja's body pressing against his body was making it hard to take things slow.

The young genius released the sand ninja from their kiss, and moved his mouth to her neck where he pressed his lips against her skin and gently sucked, eliciting a soft moan from his partner, and he moved one hand down from her breast to her pussy, where he felt her warm, moist juices seeping through her panties. She moaned at his touch, but seemed to come out of her trance, putting a hand out to stop her partner. Shikamaru stopped his motions, feeling a tightening in his balls as they begged for release.

"W-wait," the blonde ninja said. Shikamaru waited for his companion to continue, his dick causing a tall tent in his pants. "I…I've never…" Temari blushed and refused to meet Shikamaru's eyes as she trailed off. Shikamaru pressed his palm against Temari's cheek until she looked at him, surprised to see him smiling. "What?" she questioned the leaf ninja.

"That's a drag," the young genius began, "but I have the perfect strategy to make you feel good." The young genius waited for a response from the dazed young woman who looked at him first with annoyance, then confusion, and then hunger. She smiled, confident once again, and then pulled the leaf shinobi in for another kiss.

Shikamaru soon rolled himself on top of his companion, pulling his mouth off of hers as he lowered himself down until he could suck on one pink nipple and squeeze the other breast with his free hand. He listened to the blonde ninja moan as he gently sucked and squeezed her breasts.

He gripped his partner's thighs and slid his hands down to grab her panties and the young genius leaned back as he pulled them off in one smooth motion. Shikamaru gazed down at the blonde ninja's shaved, pink pussy; it was the prettiest he had ever seen. The young genius quickly pounced on Temari's beautiful vagina, licking and kissing her clitoris with expertise, and pressing a single finger into her wet vagina.

Temari moaned loudly at the new sensations, her body shaking once again—this time, not from the cold. Shikamaru put a second finger into her vagina, and then a third, preparing her tight pussy for his dick. When his partner's first orgasm hit, Shikamaru tasted the blonde ninja's delicious cum as it flooded his mouth and covered his hand in clear juices.

Shikamaru sat on his knees and looked down at his partner, who was staring at him breathlessly, her cheeks flushed from the climax she had just experienced. Believing that his partner was ready, Shikamaru pulled out his dick and stroked it a few times with his pussy-soaked hand. Leaning over his companion, the young genius rubbed the head of his dick against the blonde ninja's pussy until she was moaning once again.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Shikamaru gently pressed his hard dick into Temari's vagina. His partner put her hands on his back and pulled him closer to her as he penetrated her for the first time. When he hit her barrier, he slid back out of her pussy and then slid his dick past it in one swift motion, burying his dick into her tight pussy all the way to his balls. Temari moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Shikamaru's dick so deep inside of her, and the young genius allowed his companion to adjust to him before beginning to thrust in and out of her immaculate vagina.

Shikamaru had never had pussy so good before in his life. Even though the sand shinobi was inexperienced, her vagina clenched around his dick tightly, making every motion satisfying, and she grinded her hips against his, meeting his thrusts with perfect rhythm.

The two shinobi passionately fucked, temporarily forgetting about the storm shaking their tent. Soon, the leaf ninja felt his climax building, and he judged by his partner's moan that she was close as well. He began pounding into her pussy with more force, causing her to cry out at each penetration, until the sand shinobi's vagina tightened around his dick one last time before spasming around him as Temari came once again. At this feeling, the young genius could no longer hang on and he felt his balls bust deep in her pussy, collapsing on his partner as he came with her.

Shikamaru pulled his softening dick out of his partner, laying back down beside her and pulling her body close to his, where the two shinobi laid quietly as they both caught their breath. The leaf ninja broke the silence first.

"Well, that was something else," he said. His partner blushed and pressed her warm face against the leaf shinobi's chest.

When she lifted her face, she responded, "That was…amazing." The breathless sand ninja looked at the young genius and continued. "I'm really happy that I lost my virginity to you, Shikamaru," the blushing sand ninja said.

The leaf ninja looked back into her eyes and said, honestly, "I'm honored that you gave it to me, Temari."

"What about you?" Temari asked, blushing again "Were you…?"

"A virgin?" Shikamaru chuckled and looked up. "No, I wasn't a virgin," he stated.

The sand ninja looked crestfallen and replied sadly, "I guess it wasn't all that special for you then, was it?"

"Of course it was," the young genius replied. Temari looked up at him, surprised. "You're special to me."

* * *

 _Present_

"What happened next?" the intrigued shinobi asked.

"No need to get into that," the young genius said.

"Wait, are you two together now?" Chōji asked his friend curiously.

"No," Shikamaru said matter-of-factly. "She's too prideful to admit what she wants, and a relationship sounds like a real drag anyway." Chōji nodded understandingly, although he probably didn't understand at all. The young genius continued in his lesson. "You see, Chōji, Temari took a lot more persuading than the other girls did. I didn't want to move too slow, causing her to become bored, but I didn't want to move too fast and scare her, like I almost did when she stopped me."

"How do you know when you're going too fast or too slow?" the Akimichi ninja asked.

"Read their body language," the leaf ninja stated. Chōji looked stressed but said nothing, so Shikamaru continued. "So, do you feel more ready to take on Karui?" the young genius asked his friend.

"I feel more confident, but I'm still a little unsure," the gentle giant admitted. "Do you think you could…. come with me?"

"I guess I can help you out…" the young genius agreed. "It sounds like a real drag though, so don't expect me to stay long."

* * *

A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who has been keeping up with this fic. This is my first chapter story, and I'm very happy with where it has gone so far. I know that a lot of readers were hoping this next chapter wouldn't be about Temari, but what is a Shikamaru fic without his main hoe? Also, stay tuned for more, because I have one more chapter to release before I end this story. With that said, keep in mind that this is a fictional story, and I did not write it to be completely realistic. Do I really see Shikamaru banging all of these girls? Yes, absolutely. That leaf ninja must have some mad dick game and I myself wouldn't mind a little dabble. However, if there are readers who don't share my vision, they should seek out a story that is written by a less free-spirited author.

Side note: I enjoyed writing this chapter so much that I've decided to write another story based off of this tale, this time from Temari's perspective. If you enjoyed this, keep an eye out for Part Two, which I will be working on soon!


	7. The Climax

"Thanks for coming with me, Shikamaru," Chōji said gratefully.

"Don't mention it," the young genius stated. The pair of shinobi were walking through the village in the evening sun, going home after a very busy day.

"Look who it is," the gentle giant said. Up ahead, a certain blonde ninja had come around a corner on the street and Chōji elbowed his old friend. The young genius looked her way and met the sand shinobi's eyes. Temari grinned and approached the young genius and his teammate.

"Hey, guys," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," the two leaf ninja replied in unison.

"What are you two doing?" the sand ninja asked.

"Just going home," Shikamaru told her.

"Long day of training?" she asked him, noticing the tired look on his face. The two leaf shinobi glanced at each other and chuckled shortly before replying.

"Something like that," the young genius told her. Temari smiled uncertainly at them and shuffled her feet nervously.

"So, Shikamaru…you're headed home?" the blonde ninja confirmed. She waited until the leaf ninja nodded at her before continuing. "Are you busy?" the suddenly anxious looking sand ninja asked.

"Hm?" the young genius said. "Now?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to catch up," she explained. "It seems like it's been awhile since I was last in the Leaf."

Although Shikamaru was excited at the prospect of spending time with the blonde ninja, he didn't want to appear too eager, so he smirked and crossed his arms casually. "How troublesome," the leaf shinobi said, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. At this motion, Shikamaru felt the dried cum coating his dick chafe against his boxers, and he quickly adjusted his plans. "Why don't you meet me at my house in a couple of hours?" the young genius asked. He wanted to shower and rest before he met up with the fiery sand ninja.

"Oh…okay," the blonde ninja agreed, smiling. "I'll see you then!" she waved as she walked away, and the two leaf ninjas continued walking towards their homes.

"Did you just get a date?" Chōji asked his friend, shaking his head. The young genius simply shrugged his shoulders at his teammate. "You know, your techniques work on a lot of girls, but maybe Temari is different," the gentle giant told Shikamaru.

At this, the other leaf ninja looked at his friend in genuine surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked Chōji.

"Well, I learned a lot from your stories," the gentle giant explained. "But not how I treat girls. Maybe Temari is like Karui; she wants you to show your emotions." The young genius looked away from his friend and shook his head.

"That sounds like a drag," Shikamaru said before Chōji continued.

"Tell her how you feel," the gentle giant encouraged his friend. By now, the two leaf ninja had reached the street where Chōji would turn off the main road and the two friends would part ways. The young genius shook his head at his friend, but said nothing. "Well, good luck," Shikamaru's teammate told him, waving goodbye. "I'll see you later."

Shikamaru waved at his friend and walked forward. He reflected on what his friend had told him, and thought back on the events of the afternoon.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Assuming the cloud ninja would not be in the same room that her rendezvous with the leaf ninja had taken place, the young genius and the gentle giant began searching around the village for her, or someone who might know where she was. Choji and Shikamaru had found Ino at the flower shop and asked her if she knew where Karui might be. Their teammate revealed to them that Karui was staying at an inn a few blocks away, and suggested they look there. The pair thanked the blonde ninja and headed towards the red headed kunoichi who had captured Chōji's attention, along with his piss.

When they approached the room that Ino told them to try, they knocked and waited for a response. When Karui opened the door, she looked first surprised, and then anxious, most likely in a flashback of her own.

"H-Hey, guys," the cloud ninja said, trying to sound casual. "What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru looked towards his friend, waiting on him to respond. However, after seeing the petrified smile frozen on his teammate's face as he held up a hand, as if waving (although not moving), he quickly took control of the situation that was quickly falling apart before his eyes.

"Well, this is a real drag," the young genius began, drawing the attention of the cloud ninja away from his friend, "but my friend here wants to apologize."

The red headed shinobi looked from Shikamaru to Chōji, and sighed heavily, crossing her arms as she looked back at the young genius. "Well, if he wants to apologize then he can do it himself!" With that, the cloud ninja began shutting her door in their faces.

In a moment of fleeting courage, the gentle giant put out an arm and stopped her door in its tracks. "W-wait, Karui," Chōji said. She stopped pushing on the door, and looked at him in surprise. "I'm…I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head in shame. Karui stood waiting on the leaf ninja to continue. "I really messed up…I just get really nervous when I'm around you…" he explained. He put a hand on the back of his head and scratched it nervously. "When I finally got the courage to ask you on a date, I was so happy that you said yes," the young genius watched in surprise as the cloud ninja softened her eyes, no longer glaring at the leaf shinobi that had peed on her. "Things were going so well…when you invited me inside, I was nervous, but I was so ecstatic that such a beautiful woman would ever show real interest in me."

The red headed ninja sighed and looked at the two leaf ninjas in her doorway. "Chōji…" she began, and then hesitated. "Why don't you two come inside?" she said as she stepped aside, motioning them into her room. Once she had closed the door behind them, they all sat down on the couch before she continued. "Chōji, you're a sweet guy…I just…"

"Don't say it," the gentle giant said, hanging his head. "I know you're uncertain about me…I've made one hell of a fool of myself." Chōji suddenly looked up at Karui, meeting her eyes with determination. "I can show you I'm more than that. I'm strong, and I care about you. Most importantly, I can take care of you." Chōji stood, gazing down passionately at the red headed ninja. "Let me show you I can be a man worthy of you."

Karui looked back at the gentle giant, shocked. "Chōji," she replied, lost for words. Remembering the presence of his companion, the cloud ninja looked towards the young genius, who was reclining casually on far side of the couch, his hands behind his head as he watched them, bored.

"Don't mind me," the young genius said. "I would rather be at home anyway."

"He came with me for emotional support," Chōji explained. "I was too ashamed to face you alone." Karui nodded uncertainly, but looked skeptical. The gentle giant, desperate to recapture the attention of the cloud ninja, grasped her hands as he knelt before her. "Listen, Karui…I just want another chance to show you the man I can be."

Karui looked at the endearing leaf ninja and nodded, albeit reluctantly. Chōji's eyes shined and he lifted himself until he could press his lips against the cloud ninja's. Shikamaru watched them, bored, as they kissed passionately, and Chōji put his arms around her.

"Let's go to the bedroom," the red headed ninja suggested breathlessly.

"No," Chōji encouraged. "We can stay here." At this, Karui looked back and forth between the two leaf shinobi.

"What about…?" the cloud ninja began to ask, trailing off when Chōji reached out and boldly grabbed a handful of Shikamaru's dick. She gasped, and then watched silently as Chōji pulled out Shikamaru's cock and began stroking it. "I hope this isn't what you meant by 'emotional support,'" the red headed shinobi said, although she was feeling differently. Secretly, Karui was surprisingly turned on by the display before her.

"Don't worry about Shikamaru," the gentle giant said, his hand around Shikamaru's growing cock. Chōji leaned forward, and pressed another kiss to Karui's lips before pulling out his chode, already fully hard. After pulling away, Karui slowly reached up and grabbed her partner's dick, moving her hand up and down, his uncircumcised flesh sliding easily across the muscle in her palm. Chōji groaned, and Karui gathered more courage. She stood and kissed the gentle giant once more as she removed her top and pressed Chōji's free hand into her breast.

Before the odd trio knew what was going on, Karui was on her knees, sucking Shikamaru's big dick as Chōji finally pounded into her pussy behind her. It wasn't long before Chōji was ready to blow, so he quickly pulled his unimpressive dick out of his lover's vagina and slapped it against her ass until he spewed his cum all over her cheeks. He traded places with his teammate, who mounted himself behind her, looking bored. Chōji kissed the cloud ninja that he loved while his oldest friend fucked her, and she cried out in pleasure. When Karui orgasmed, she cried out Chōji's name and fell into him while Shikamaru pounded her until he found his own release, and ejaculated all over her ass as well.

* * *

 _Present_

Shikamaru had almost reached his home, and was still deep in his musings. _Maybe I should tell her how I feel…_ The young genius thought. _It worked for Chōji,_ he reasoned.

The leaf shinobi had resolved that no woman had, or ever could, make him feel the way that the beautiful sand shinobi could. It was troublesome, but he couldn't deny that his friend could be right; if he simply showed Temari his feelings, she wouldn't have to doubt him. He allowed a slight grin to appear on his face as he thought about the sand shinobi's bright smile lighting her face at his admission.

When Shikamaru reached his home, he got in the shower and found himself oddly excited at the prospects of the upcoming evening.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of my first chapter story! For anyone who read this all the way through, I hope you are all satisfied! If you liked my ShikaTema chapter, then follow me! Coming soon, I'm going to have another chapter story about the couple, from Temari's perspective. Thanks for reading!


End file.
